1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel antibacterial agents. More particularly, it pertains to 2,3,5,8-tetrahydro-5-alkoxy-8-oxofuro(2,3-g)quinoline-7 -carboxylic acids, to a process for preparing such compounds and to therapeutic compositions containing the above described compounds which are useful in the treatment of bacterial infections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some quinoline carboxylic acid-type compounds are disclosed to have antibacterial activity in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,667 and 3,799,930.